Packs
Once the Spirit Wolves ascended to the astral plane at the end of the Second Era, their respective followers dispersed and formed distinctive packs, each claiming their own corner of Loria. Though their original histories have been long forgotten, they still uphold the principles of their spiritual Champions. Icerun ' The northernmost landmass of Loria. Icerun is distinguished by its grand, towering mountains that rise far above the clouds and pierce the heavens. The tallest peak can be seen as far south as the swamps of Murkwood. Icerun also contains vast stretches of treacherous glaciers and peaceful, rocky shores that are home to all manner of cold-dwelling wildlife. Though little is remembered, the generally accepted theory is that the Spiritwolf Orrin the Guardian blessed their kind long ago with the power of fortitude. He instilled in them a profound sense of willpower and focus, which they attribute to their ability to thrive in the icy tundras. Through this, they became masters of stratagem and achieved a level of military prowess that had never been seen before. Icerun juveniles are taught from a very young age to value fortitude above all else. They must stand strong against those that seek to destroy them, or be taken by the icy touch of death. '''Darkspine ' The lands of the west house the vast, verdant forests of Darkspine. Though Loria may change through the years, the trees of Darkspine remain standing — strong and timeless. The thick canopy allows little light to trickle down to the forest floor below, causing the lands to be cast in constant shadow. Darkspine is home to an abundance of creatures that thrive in the darkness, bathed in eternal twilight. The Darkspine pack is considered very enlightened yet secretive when it comes to their histories. Like the pervasive mists that hang in the air, the stories of the past linger still within the memory of a few. The youngest and most agile Spiritwolf, Mika the Cunning, coached her children in the arts of subtlety and dexterity. With her gifts, they were able to move without sound, hunt without scent, and see without light. Members of the Darkspine pack uphold their ancient traditions by testing themselves against their enemies, both within and without. Though others may have forgotten, the Darkspine elders will always remember the evil creature that prowls just beyond the mortal veil. '''Murkwood Murkwood is the swampy region that covers most of the southern lands of Loria. Though sometimes peaceful and filled with life, the air hangs thick with the threat of danger, as if cursed by an unseen presence. The bogs, marshes, and humid canopies hold mysterious yet incredibly dangerous creatures. Known as the mightiest of Loria’s packs, the Murkwood Lorwolves are strong, courageous, and often volatile. Though most of their histories have been forgotten, they uphold their traditions with stubborn rigidity. They celebrate the Spiritwolf Luana the Subduer, firstborn of her kin, whose ferocity and courage were unmatched. She coached her followers in the ways of lifeblood, and how they could channel their powers to take on even the most vicious of beasts. Through her, the Murkwood pack was able to not only survive in one of the most hostile places in Loria, but truly thrive. They know they must consume, or be consumed. Goldsea The great plains of Goldsea lie to the far east of Loria. This territory is the largest of all and sports many diverse species. From the sandy dunes in the north to the sheer cliffs that plunge into the southern seas, Goldsea is swathed in the life-giving light of the sun. The plentiful grasses grow tall feed great herds that wander the plainlands. Only the Lorwolves and other such predators keep the wilds in balance. Under the light of their celebrated sun, the Goldsea pack travels miles upon miles in pursuit of these great herds. They are a profoundly logical pack that regard the ancient Spiritwolf, Elius, as the forefather of wisdom and balance. Elius taught them the importance of harmony, and that together, no one could stand against them. Juveniles in the pack are put through ritualistic trials that serve to test their logical abilities and dedication to balance. Though much of their history was lost to time, their leaders still speak of the chaotic shadow that threatens their way of life. They believe that in a world without order, Chaos will consume them all.